


Draco, Me and BTS

by Parkjiminnie98



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Multi, Reader have all 12 EXO Power, Reader is best friend with BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkjiminnie98/pseuds/Parkjiminnie98
Summary: Reader is Lee EunhaeAdventure of the 3 death eaters going into Asian muggle world to find Lee EunhaeLee Eunhae kissed Draco Malfoy on the lips....Chaos chaos chaos..... all because of the kiss





	1. Chapter 1

**At K-Pop World: (11 am)**

That day, Lee Eunhae is very bored. So she went to watch 'Harry Potter' on her laptop. She has a ultimate crush of Draco Malfoy since she was 3 years old. After watching the 4th movie of Harry Potter, she started to daydream about Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, she appeared at the great hall of Hogwarts. (apparently while she was daydreaming, she unknowingly teleported to another universe). She saw the actual Draco Malfoy seated at the Slytherin table. She smiled and run down the aisle where Draco Malfoy is seated.

* * *

**At Hogwarts:** Draco's POV

I was talking to Blaise when a weird girl wearing muggle clothing suddenly appeared. Everyone include Potter whipped out their wands and pointed at her. I think she is running toward me.....

Wait, what?! The next moment i know, my lip was touched by the softest lip I have touched. Ack! It's that weird girl. However, I might be in love with her.

" _Stupefy_!" a red light shot towards her, but before the red light touches her, she disappeared in black smoke. Before she disappears, i noticed that she has some weird symbols on her body (Parts not covered by clothes) and one of the symbol glows blue right before she disappears. 

My godfather, Severus Snape, ran towards me and cast a diagnostic charm on me to make sure i am alright. What my godfather didn't know is that my brain is full of this mysterious girl. (She was wearing sleeveless shirt that shows off her trained muscle and a pair of shorts to show off her pretty slim long legs)

* * *

**At K-Pop World: (12 am)**

Lee Eunhae appeared again in her room. She screamed in joy for having kissed her ultimate crush, Draco Malfoy in the mouth. After screaming for a while, she settled down to sleep.

* * *

**At Hogwarts:** Nobody's POV

After the unnamed girl left the great hall, everyone started to whisper to each other about the mysterious girl who had boldly kissed Draco Malfoy on the lips.  Draco Malfoy scowled at everyone. Then, he excused himself to go back to his dorm to write a letter to his dad, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~The letter is as below:

Dear Dad,

There is a weird girl wearing muggle clothes suddenly appeared at the great hall. I don't think she is a muggle because she can apparate into and out of Hogwarts. When she disapparated from Hogwarts, she disappeared in black smoke. Another thing, she has many weird symbols on her body, when she disapparated away, one of the weird symbol glows blue. She is Asian like Cho Chang in Ravenclaw.

PS: She took my first proper first kiss. >___<"

 

Your Son

Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Eunhae:  
> EXO Power x 12 (refer to EXO)  
> Friends with BTS  
> Wolf Form (refer to EXO)  
> 4 other animal forms (refer to EXO)  
> married to Draco Malfoy (progress marriage in story), Jeon Jungkook and Suga  
> Symbol Visible on body when power is used 
> 
> EXO (all have wolf from):  
> Sehun = wind  
> Suho = water  
> Baekhyun = light  
> Chanyeol = fire (phoenix form)  
> D.O. = earth  
> Kai = teleportation  
> Luhan = telekinesis  
> Tao = time control  
> Kris = flight (dragon form)  
> Chen = lightning (scorpion form)  
> Lay = healing (unicorn form)  
> Xiumin = Frost
> 
> BTS:  
> Min Yoongi (Suga)  
> Jeon Jungkook  
> Park Jimin  
> Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)  
> Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster)  
> Kim Seokjin (Jin)  
> Kim Taehyung (V)
> 
> Draco Malfoy:  
> Hogwarts 4th year  
> Slytherin  
> Son of Lucius Malfoy  
> one of Lee Eunhae's Husband
> 
> Tom Riddle (Voldemort):  
> Dark Lord (Big boss)
> 
> Lucius Malfoy:  
> Daddy of Draco Malfoy  
> Servant of Voldemort
> 
> Bellatrix Lestrange:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Aunt of Draco Malfoy
> 
> Severus Snape:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Godfather of Draco Malfoy  
> Potions professor at Hogwarts  
> head of Slytherin House
> 
> Fenrir Greyback:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Werewolf


	2. Chapter 2

**At K-Pop World: (8 am)** Nobody's POV

Lee Eunhae woke up suddenly and wonder if that's real. "Aish! I don't care already." She took out her phone and texted BTS to ask them whether they want to go for for a shopping trip.

~The phone group chat is as below:

Eunhae: Hey guys, wanna go shopping?

RM: Yes

TaeTae: Yes

Min Suga: K

Chim Chim: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Hobi: Yes

Jin: I am thinking of this already, I need to buy some grocery :)

Kookie: Let's go

Eunhae: Meet @ xxx shopping mall @ 10 am

 

She then left the bed to take a quick shower before leaving to the xxx shopping mall.

(She wore a sleeveless dress with a pair of sports shoes. She put on some make-up. She enjoys showing off her trained muscles)

* * *

  **At Hogwarts:** Nobody's POV

Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy is in the midst of a death eater meeting when he received the letter from his son, Draco. He read the letter and dropped it in shock.  He quickly passed the letter around, Voldemort included. Voldemort ordered Lucius: "Lucius, recruit some people and do some research on this girl. This girl has attracted my attention. Whatever you have found out about this girl must report to me or you will be crucioed by me for 2 offences. Firstly, for interrupting the meeting and secondly for not keeping your son safe." 

Lucius replied:" Yes, my lord. Bellatrix and Grayback come with me to the muggle world to do research about this girl" They change into muggle clothing and apparated to the muggle world.

* * *

**At K-Pop World:** Nobody's POV

Eunhae is having fun with her BTS friends. She is totally oblivious to whatever consequence is coming for her for kissing Draco on the lips. The shopping spree resulted in 10 huge shopping bags and 8 tired body. 

* * *

**At Hogwarts:** Nobody's POV

Draco can't pay attention in any of the lesson as his mind is o the mysterious girl who has the softest lips. When any of his nemesis bumped into him, instead of saying insults, he just ignored. (His nemesis = Potter, Weasley (Weasel) and Granger (Mudblood). All his teachers especially his godfather, Severus Snape, is worried about him. During lesson, he just stared into the air and smiled to himself. All his teachers deducted points for his inattention but to no avail.

At the same time, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, arrived in muggle world (Asia). Their journey to find the mysterious girl starts.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Eunhae:  
> EXO Power x 12 (refer to EXO)  
> Friends with BTS  
> Wolf Form (refer to EXO)  
> 4 other animal forms (refer to EXO)  
> married to Draco Malfoy (progress marriage in story), Jeon Jungkook and Suga  
> Symbol Visible on body when power is used 
> 
> EXO (all have wolf from):  
> Sehun = wind  
> Suho = water  
> Baekhyun = light  
> Chanyeol = fire (phoenix form)  
> D.O. = earth  
> Kai = teleportation  
> Luhan = telekinesis  
> Tao = time control  
> Kris = flight (dragon form)  
> Chen = lightning (scorpion form)  
> Lay = healing (unicorn form)  
> Xiumin = Frost
> 
> BTS:  
> Min Yoongi (Suga)  
> Jeon Jungkook  
> Park Jimin  
> Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)  
> Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster)  
> Kim Seokjin (Jin)  
> Kim Taehyung (V)
> 
> Draco Malfoy:  
> Hogwarts 4th year  
> Slytherin  
> Son of Lucius Malfoy  
> one of Lee Eunhae's Husband
> 
> Tom Riddle (Voldemort):  
> Dark Lord (Big boss)
> 
> Lucius Malfoy:  
> Daddy of Draco Malfoy  
> Servant of Voldemort
> 
> Bellatrix Lestrange:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Aunt of Draco Malfoy
> 
> Severus Snape:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Godfather of Draco Malfoy  
> Potions professor at Hogwarts  
> head of Slytherin House
> 
> Fenrir Greyback:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Werewolf


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

**At Hogwarts:** Draco's POV

I am in love with that girl.... Nobody had made my heart feel like that after my mom. She is special. I don't know, I just feel like kissing her senseless.

* * *

**At K-Pop World:**

Lee Eunhae and BTS had a great dinner cooked by Jin. That's why Jin has a "food channel" called Eat Jin

Eunhae kept on thinking back to the kiss with Draco Malfoy.... blushing every other minute.

* * *

  **At Hogwarts:**

Lucius, Bellatrix and Fenrir had visited multiple muggle area of Asian countries (China, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Brunei etc) but they haven't found the mysterious girl yet. Five days later, they finally reached muggle area of Korea. When they reached Korea, their jaw dropped. There are so many fans of them. They asked around and found out that the mysterious girl is not the only one that is a muggle and have exactly the thing (Superpower and the glowing blue symbol that glow blue when the superpower is used) that Draco had mentioned in his letter to his dad. There is in fact 12 of them and they are quite famous celebrities. 

they wrote the first report together to Voldemort saying that the girl is possibly related to 12 boys who have the exactly same thing as that mysterious girl and will report back again when more information is found out regarding the girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Eunhae:  
> EXO Power x 12 (refer to EXO)  
> Friends with BTS  
> Wolf Form (refer to EXO)  
> 4 other animal forms (refer to EXO)  
> married to Draco Malfoy (progress marriage in story), Jeon Jungkook and Suga  
> Symbol Visible on body when power is used 
> 
> EXO (all have wolf from):  
> Sehun = wind  
> Suho = water  
> Baekhyun = light  
> Chanyeol = fire (phoenix form)  
> D.O. = earth  
> Kai = teleportation  
> Luhan = telekinesis  
> Tao = time control  
> Kris = flight (dragon form)  
> Chen = lightning (scorpion form)  
> Lay = healing (unicorn form)  
> Xiumin = Frost
> 
> BTS:  
> Min Yoongi (Suga)  
> Jeon Jungkook  
> Park Jimin  
> Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)  
> Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster)  
> Kim Seokjin (Jin)  
> Kim Taehyung (V)
> 
> Draco Malfoy:  
> Hogwarts 4th year  
> Slytherin  
> Son of Lucius Malfoy  
> one of Lee Eunhae's Husband
> 
> Tom Riddle (Voldemort):  
> Dark Lord (Big boss)
> 
> Lucius Malfoy:  
> Daddy of Draco Malfoy  
> Servant of Voldemort
> 
> Bellatrix Lestrange:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Aunt of Draco Malfoy
> 
> Severus Snape:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Godfather of Draco Malfoy  
> Potions professor at Hogwarts  
> head of Slytherin House
> 
> Fenrir Greyback:  
> Servant of Voldemort  
> Werewolf


End file.
